This disclosure relates to a conditioning device, and in particular, to a conditioning device for training and conditioning for sports which use an implement, such as a club, wherein the conditioning device provides weighted and resistant forces against the user.
There are a wide variety of sports training and conditioning devices for sports that employ some sort of implement. A common example is the batting donut, which is slipped over the narrow end of the bat and slid down the shaft of the bat to add extra weight to the end of the bat while taking practice swings. Similar devices are available for golf clubs and for other sports implements. One draw back of these devices is that the extra weight is usually concentrated to condition upper torso strength. This unnecessarily strains the user's wrist, and particularly the user's shoulders, and does not concentrate the training and conditioning on the user's forearms which, in most sports, are critical to the proper use of the implement. Additionally, these devices do not provide a resistive force during use of the device.